1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing carrier, an electrostatic charge image developer, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In electrophotography of the related art, a method is used, the method including: forming an electrostatic charge image on an image holding member (electrophotographic photoreceptor) or an electrostatic recording medium using various units; and attaching voltage-detecting particles called toner to the image holding member or the electrostatic recording medium to develop the electrostatic charge image thereon.
In order to develop the electrostatic charge image, a toner and a carrier are mixed and are frictionally charged to apply a positive or negative charge to the toner, and used.
In general, the carrier is broadly classified into a carrier in which a coating layer is not formed on surfaces of core particles; and a resin-coated carrier in which a coating layer including a resin is formed on surfaces of core particles.